You're Not the Hero
by Amorcia
Summary: A young hobo, by the name of Alesse, is found on the frosty world of Chommel Minor by a Jedi and her padawan. Please read and review!
1. Lock the Door

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars (tear, tear) because it belongs to the Holy One (AKA George Lucas). But I do own Alesse, for whatever that counts for.

AN: Hello everyone! I gave it the rating M, just in case, but I believe I can change it, so if I find that it doesn't fit that rating, I'll alter it. This is my first story so I don't know how good it will be, so please read and review!

Story: You're Not the Hero

Chapter One: Lock the Door

The icy wind nipped at his heels, reminding him unless they hurried, all would be lost. A single man stepped out of the bitter driving cyclone and into a small medical theater. A lone woman sat on the cold, hard table gasping and screaming in pain, for although this was a hospital, they were, unfortunately out of anesthetic. She gasped out in agony as the surgical droids fussed and tinkered with the complex medical equipment. "Is it…a boy," Her eyes rolled blindly, "Or a …girl?"

"We don't know yet." A man's voice rang out in the tiny chamber.

"It's…a boy." She grimaced as another convulsion shook her petite frame, "I … know it is." Her chest moved rapidly up and down, her breathing ragged and shallow.

The man that had spoken before walked over to the medical droid, "What is her condition?"

A cold tinny voice answered him, "She has massive internal bleeding, frostbite on over 34.67 percent of her skin, pregnancy induced hypertension, severe eclampsia, and an off the charts white-blood cell count. We do not believe she will make it."

The man sighed and clenched his fist, "No, it is not probable. We must save the child then." The woman's shrieks brought him back to the present as he rushed over to see what she wanted.

"Save…the baby…not me." He clasped her hand, as though holding it would keep the life in her.

"No we will save both of you, don't worry." He lied.

Through all of her pain she managed a small harsh laugh, "No…it is my time. If it…is a boy," A transparent filmy layer covered her near-sightless eyes, "Name him… Karayan." The rest of her sentence was drowned out by a screech and several conflicting alarms. The droids shooed him away, only speaking to him once, to deliver a baby to his arms, already swabbed off.

A few minutes later, when they died down, he returned to her side, holding the small female baby in his arms, "It is a girl."

Her eyes widened, "You're-you're wrong! It has to be a boy." She wearily propped herself up to look at the child, "No-no it has to be a boy!" She grabbed the newborn around the neck as though killing her would stop the nightmare.

Stunned at her response the man snatched the babe back, holding her safely in his arms, "What is your name?"

"Mavra…of" Blood splattered on the floor as she coughed it up, "Gala."

The droids once again tried to shoo him away, but he refused, intent on asking one more question, "What do you want her name to be?"

She snorted painfully, "Doesn't deserve…a name, useless…thought it was a…boy." She took what was certainly a final breath, for the monitor next to her was going blank. She stared into the eyes of her daughter and muttered, "Let you be damned." Then she fell back and lay still as the last tendrils of life deserted her abused body.

Six years into the future on the small deserted outpost of Chommel Minor, in the Chommel Sector, near the planet of Naboo, a small girl woke up. She shook her dirt-matted hair, allowing for some clods of grime to come loose, as though doing that would provide relief from the dream that had haunted her since infancy. The girl ran a finger through her mane and stood up, stretching her achy legs, preparing herself for the new day. Bitter cold gripped at her bare arms and legs, threatening her health, but as always she ignored the pain and silently picked up her things. A few stragglers were out on the streets, mainly hobos and drunken pilots too stupid to go inside, roaming around looking as pitiful as they always did. But then again she could not say they were pitiful without including herself also; she was not an ugly girl, but then again at her present state you could not say she was even remotely pretty. Maybe under all of the muck and grime she might have been attractive, but that was impossible to say, for she had not had a bath in some 4 years. The cantina down the road about 1 mile was her destination, as always, for that is where she made her living. Once again you can't really call it a living though because the owner paid her much less than the Republic mandatory wage of 6.5 credits an hour. She did not even get credits because, as she was reminded of much of the time, their humble planet was not part of the Republic. Not realizing where her feet were taking her she walked straight into the double-walled, steel door of the cantina causing something, hopefully inexpensive, to fall to the floor with a loud bang and, from what is sounded like, shatter. The door swung open, nearly hitting her face, as the bartender came out.

"You stupid schutta bitch!" He raged at her, "You broke my Corellian statue! This is coming from your wage!"

Instead of replying she just stood there, head hung in shame as he continued ranting about how clumsy she was.

"Get to work Alesse." He spat before going back to the bar, preparing some concoctions. She stared after him, lost in thought until once again he screamed, "Get back to work Alesse before you waste anymore of my time!" He had called her by her nickname. She did not have a real name, nor did she want one; a name meant classifying herself, deciding, besides she knew that know cared enough to give her a name. Her tiny hands grasped the hefty broom and clumsily swept the floor, careful not to knock over anymore things. At exactly 8:30AM hoards of pilots, civilians, and various other individuals packed themselves into the cantina, as was expected for this was their sole source of entertainment.

"Alesse serve these fine people their drinks." The bartender's manners had completely changed, once again as usual, as soon as a single customer entered the building. Her response was to silently take the drinks to their rightful owners, who quickly gulped them down, and to take the cups back to the kitchen. Many hours and several drinks later the bartender and his other drunken friends were 'feeling' her up.

"So eh- little girl! Stand up there and show us a dance." One man slurred. The others cheered along and fearing her boss's wrath she unwillingly complied. "More feeling!" He shouted. She danced some more with 'feeling' and with no further requests; she stepped down from the table, only to find a man waiting for her.

"Come here my pretty." His breath smelled of cigars and she could see stubble on his chin, from at least 5 days. He grabbed her arm, "What you don't like me?"

She just stared at him, not moving, or saying anything until he tried to touch her. At this she stomped on his foot, making him let go of her arm, and went home; If you could even call it a home, it was more of a leaky shack or cardboard box. Once inside, she took out her small cracked mirror and gazed at the wretched reflection staring back at her. Dirty, grimy chestnut hair matted down with 4 years of muck; Bleak green eyes filled with desolation and despair with absolutely no hope for a bright, purposeful future, they were only filled with the knowledge of her two greatest mentors: pain and loneliness.

Alesse made her way to the cantina only to discover that it was closed for the day due to a need of repairs. She gave a wistful sigh, this was one less day in her alarmingly small diet, she had that she would not get food. Suddenly a commotion at the other end of the windswept street attracted her attention away from the growing pains in her stomach, to a luxurious ship that had just landed. Whoever was on the ship must have been bloody wealthy, for it looked somewhat like the Naboo Royal Starship, used by only the Queen of course. But alas it was not the Queen, only a few spoiled aristocrats trying to 'better' Chommel Minor by disgustedly looking at all of its inhabitants. As the group of 12-year olds walked by her, hey looked disdainfully down to her and she just gazed right back at them with blank eyes in the chilly dreary mist. Alesse first seemingly saw the fog after the group had passed by and had continued down the road. It was heavy and dense, as though the atoms had been piled on, packed together, one layer after another. You couldn't see 5 feet in front of you and because this was barbaric Chommel Minor, the majority its populace were making their way inside. Alesse followed suit, and walked back home, taking her time and enjoying the simple, pure quiet that was so unbelievably hard to reach on the forgotten planet. Only a few lost fellows still wandered the near empty streets when Alesse reached her- "Damn it." She cursed showing an unusual display of emotion. But this was, in all rights was tolerable because her house, her sleeping room, her place of serenity, was gone. The small wood planks that she used to keep the aluminum roof were gone, probably some hobo's firewood; Not only that, her roof, because it was extremely old, had cracked in half. As she was going forward to inspect the damage, and see if there was anything salvageable from it, she tripped over a rock, slicing her knee. Blood spewed from the wound, spilling forth, staining the ground around her crimson red. She stared at it mesmerized, letting it trickle on to her hand, and fall to the floor.

She gazed toward the murky overcast sky, her eyes welling with tears and whispered, "So this is my punishment."

AN-Yeah, I hope you liked the first chapter of You're Not the Hero. Advice is appreciated and always welcome. But no flames please!


	2. Alone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the band Demon Hunters or Star Wars. Darn!

AN-Without further ado…the second chapter!

Chapter 2: Alone

**I Play Dead by Demon Hunters**

Play dead again. It just might stop before the end.

If I pretend you may not see the pain I'm in.

So close to me, can't tell what I'm supposed to be.

Don't stop to breathe, can't bear to think what you might see.

This tourniquet, these blessed hands around my head

So I can keep from...

Bleeding.

I've got to find a way to stop before it starts.

Finding its way through my veins right to my heart.

I never thought it something everyone could see.

And it kills within me.

CHORUS:

I won't, I won't leave without a trace.

I won't be erased.

It's in my head, I can't forget what you once said.

The words I read, the fractured soul that I can't mend.

Right here with me, killing the void I used to be.

Remembering through fading sparks of memory.

Two broken hands lift seven wounds and fight to stand

To keep the lungs from.

Caving.

I've got to find a way to stop before it starts.

Finding its way through my veins right to my heart.

I never thought it something everyone could see.

And it kills within me.

(CHORUS)

Turning. It's moving. Escaping right through me.

I care not. I bleed not. For you I believe not.

I play dead.

Today instead of just the usual cold, it was chilly _and _raining, but somehow it wasn't snowing for it was definitely cold enough for it. The pouring rain came down in sheets, obscuring everyone that dared venture outside from those inside. Alesse was soaked to the bone from standing under a small overhanging, not nearly sufficient enough to cover all of her 6-year-old body, all night. She shivered in the acrid rain, trying to fid a place in which she could rest her weary self. Sneezes overtook her and she fell to the floor in a heap, coughing and choking as if on her death bed. After a few hours of the same thing, the rain let up a little bit, allowing her to get out of the cramped space in which to she took cover. She stumbled along the beaten road, attempting to find the cantina in the once again, blinding rain, pounding on the doors, until another coughing fit overcame her. On the side of the road she stood, hacking and heaving, whilst the rain streamed down the rafters overhead.

* * *

Her heart was pounding, her head throbbing, every bone and muscle in her sick body felt as though it was on fire. Someone, a woman by the sounds of it, asked her if she was okay, but Alesse's tongue felt like rock and was too heavy to move. Warm hands gripped her arms and pulled her to her sore feet and as she looked around, her vision swam. 

"Are you all right?" The voice seemed to come over a long distance. "I repeat, are you all right?" The person enunciated each word as if she were stupid. The being let go of her, so her arms and knees buckled, the muddy floor rushed up to meet her in a flash of brown.

"Look at me." The voice didn't sound harsh, so Alesse desperately tried to open her eyes; but alas, they were too heavy to open. The balmy fingers pried them open, gazing into their infinite coldness, trying to find a sign of recognition. They jumped around, attempting to find the source of the noise.

The person's rich, honey-like voice said, "I asked if you were okay?" Alesse tried to respond, but her parched throat only allowed her to make wordless gestures. NO! She screeched silently, but who could hear her there?

_:Please tell me, are you all right: _A voice asked, inside her very mind.

_:Who's there:_

_:Calm down, only me:_

_:Who are you: _She screamed.

_:My name is Huyana and I'm trying to help you:_

_:I'm fine:_

_:You don't look like it. My padawan and I will take you back to our ship's medical bay:_

This time two pairs of hands, one cold and clammy, hoisted her up as she struggled feebly. It quickly stopped though when they slapped a sedative patch on her, and she fell into comforting darkness.

* * *

She was floating in a world of obscurity, lingering between death and life, dark and light, until someone rushed her back to the present. Harsh halogen lights seared her weary eyes, burning the retinas and causing luminosity to appear before them. Out of this light stepped a dark silhouette, though one with piercing blue eyes. When the lights before her eyes dimmed away, she took a long, close look at the lady standing before her. White-blond hair tied into an elegant knot at the back of her head, formed a ring-like halo around her head; Penetrating azure eyes appeared as if they had been plucked right out of the sky and placed graciously in her head by the gods. She had golden skin, which pointed at the fact that she was alien, most likely from Onderon, or somewhere near there. 

"Hello." Her mellifluous voice said.

Alesse just stared, never in her rather short life, had someone actually been nice to her.

"Are you going to respond?"

"Uh-oh sorry. Hello." Now that someone had spoken to her, her true emotions rang out and she wore them proudly.

"Do you feel better now?"

Alesse thought about this question for a while before responding, "Well I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore, I've stopped shivering, my splitting headache is gone, so I guess for the purposes that we're discussing yes, I feel better."

Surprised at her intelligence for someone with absolutely no education Huyana said, "Well that's a good thing."

Alesse paused, "You don't think I'm smart, do you? You think I'm an idiot savant."

"Wha-no of course not." She replied astonished for Alesse had read her thoughts. She stopped mid-sentence and changed direction, "Have you ever heard of the Jedi?"

Alesse snorted, "Yes those bunches of blubbering dimwits that use the 'Force' and prance around the galaxy 'saving' worlds and lives, but in reality allow innocent people on places like Chommel Minor to die."

"Um, well you see, I'm a Jedi."

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows in confusion and shock. "I'm sorry about that last comment, its just, well-"

"Don't be sorry, that is how you perceive the Jedi, but let me tell you what we really do. The Jedi Temple is located on Coruscant. It is where we take young force-sensitive children and train them to become peacekeepers for the galaxy. They are kept away from emotions like hate, anger, loneliness, etc. so they can grow up to become Jedi Knights."

"That seems much more heroic than my version."

"I have a feeling that the Force led me to you for a reason, perhaps you are force-sensitive?"

"If I was force-sensitive why would it have made me live on this frozen hellhole for 6 years? Why would my mother damn me for an eternity? Why would the great 'Force' allow me to live like this for 6 goddamn years?" She screamed, her voice rising by the second. "Why would the Force curse me like this?" She took a deep breath and stopped her frenzy.

Wide blue eyes stared in alarm at the amazing anger and power the small girl radiated, "Maybe the Force did it for a reason, one that you may not find out for a very long time."

"I guess." She replied in her usual monotone.

Huyana pulled out a small holoprojector and clicked it on, "Can you tell me what this image is?"

Alesse thought long and hard, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth, "I think it's a comlink."

"Correct. What is it now?" She clicked another button.

"It's a picture of a short, green man with pointy ears." She exclaimed, this time not taking as long.

"Right you are. Now what is it?"

Alesse's eyes narrowed to green slits, as she thought hard intently, concentrating on the projector, "It's a man, with a purple bar of light, standing in a defensive position!"

"Excellent. I do believe you are force-sensitive, so if you like, I would like to take you to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"Co-Co-Coruscant?" She stammered.

"Yes…." Huyana trailed off.

"I'd love to!"

AN- Yeah this was a happier chapter, but I'm just getting you ready for the angst later on! So please review!

Kaikala


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars, it belongs to the Holy One in Flannel, but you don't know how much I would like to own it –sobs-. Anyways all the characters you don't recognize belong to me, so if for some random reason you want to use them, just ask!

Chapter 3: Not Ready to Fade

The Jedi ship slid smoothly out of Chommel Minor's frigid atmosphere and into the immense vacuum of space. Its occupants were silent except for the occasional rustling of robes, or Alesse's case rags, as they were trying to get comfortable for the 2 day journey through hyperspace. But after 3 hours of fruitless attempts Alesse gave up on trying sleeping, slowly and quietly she made her way to the pit of the ship.

"Hello; Anyone in here?" She called, her young voice echoed throughout the pit. When she looked around it was as silent and as empty as a tomb. She climbed into the pilot's chair and stared into the hypnotizing enormity of space. Four minutes later, she got bored of the endless streaks of star lines, the usual symbol of hyperspace, and tried to acquaint herself with the controls of the standard sized ship. Futile attempts made her stop only ten minutes later, that and the fact that Huyana's padawan had stumbled into her place of solitude.

"Uh-sorry." He stammered, his pale skin blushing a pale rose.

"No problem." She answered her accent more pronounced than ever.

"Do you mind if I uh, sit down?"

"No." She stated simply as he plopped down in the copilot's chair.

"I find hyperspace calming, just the thought that you are somewhere in between worlds," He stared out the window, "It is very appealing to me."

She grunted a response, one in which made him turn and peer at her quizzically.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of saving people? I mean do you ever want to do something for yourself?"

"No…well I guess, but saving people is my life. I enjoy helping them and I suppose most of them enjoy being helped."

"I guess…" He voice trailed off just like the disappearing star lines as they exited hyperspace.

* * *

A soft light filled the space in the pit as Coruscant's lights lit up the surrounding area. Huyana sighed, "Home sweet home. Tian did you get the landing gear ready?" 

"Yes Master it was ready 2 hours ago."

She nodded her thanks and headed towards a tall building. The top of the building ended in a point making it look as though a giant needle was just placed on the earth. The ship eased into a docking bay and a small landing party welcomed them.

"Hello Master Coan, I trust that your ship fared well?" A tall amber-eyed man asked

"Only the best Gearson, only the best." Huyana chuckled and led the way into the temple.

"Tian come to the training room in one hour, I need to show you something, until then you are free to do as you please." The pale youth inched off, apparently excited to be home. "Come with me." She motioned for Alesse to follow which she grudgingly did.

"We are going to my quarters so you can take a shower and change."

Alesse just silently followed.

Once the odd pair entered the room, for it was not that far away, Alesse was immediately, and unwillingly, shoved into the shower. The hot water streamed over her body and the crusted dirt slowly washed away. Once her body was sparkling clean she ed the shampoo off the overhang and used practically half the bottle of shampoo to clean the grime off her hair. She stepped out into a sweltering bathroom and donned the traditional padawan robes that Huyana left out for her. As she was dressing she happened to glance at herself in the mirror. Stunning auburn hair, golden, honey skin, and emerald eyes peered back at her. It was as if Alesse had gone through a transformation. A sharp knock broke through her thoughts as Huyana called out, "Are you done yet?"

Alesse just sighed, tied up the black combat boots, and strode out.

"Enter." The foreboding doors opened at the sound of the deep voice.

Huyana pushed her into the room and the doors silently slid shut.

"What is your name?" A tall dark-skinned man asked.

"I-I don't have one."

"You don't have one?" The man asked skeptically.

"I never got one."

"So what do people call you by?"

"Alesse."

"Doesn't that mean no-name?" A Twi'lek female inquired.

"Yes."

"Now Alesse can you tell me about your past?"

She looked directly into his eyes and said, "No."

"And why ever not?"

"I don't have a past."

"You must have a past, now tell me."

"Fine. I was abandoned as a baby by my mom who apparently damned me for eternity, so I was taken in until I was 3 by the people who lived by me. So up until now I have worked in the cantina."

"Interesting this is." The wrinkly person in the corner said. "The tests now you must take."

Sorry it was kind of short, but I have a science project due March 31st that is worth 25 of my final grade. UGH! Please Review!

Kaikala


End file.
